Doing it
by missingfailures
Summary: Just a one shot of Asugi and Shiro doing it. (Smut)


**A/N: **Posted originally on the Archive of Our Own at /works/8251220. 10 Oct 2016

What you see here is the revision, the original version was 1037 words long and.

See the end of the work for more notes

* * *

Being Shiro's retainer, Asugi was sworn to serve and protect him with his life.

At first, they hated each other, constantly arguing and making life harder for the other, working with their teeth clenched. Then they started to get along, working together to solve problem but still bickering like before, acquaintances. Then they started to hang out together, becoming close and intimate, friends. Now they were closer than before, lovers, to be precise. The two would always find a time and place to indulge in their insatiable lust, discreetly making their way into a broom closet, a shared trip to the bathhouse, or even simply having a quickie in the armory moments before battle.

Today was their lucky day, both their schedule opened up to have them meet in Shiro's bedroom for some..._training_.

Asugi closed the door behind himself, making sure it was well and truly locked; neither liked being walked-in on, especially if that person was Saizo or Ryoma.

"Alright, we're good," Asugi said, turning back and walking up to Shiro. They both took their shirts off, and Asugi barely had the time to toss his away before the spearman pulled him into a deep kiss

Asugi moaned into the kiss, feeling his ass being groped, Shiro was always direct in what he wanted. He rest his hands on the small of Shiro's back, opening his mouth when he felt a tongue prodding at his lips. The two struggled for a bit, trying to seize control over the other before Asugi gave in and let the older boy take over.

Asugi pulled back, giving Shiro a grin before he pushed him onto the bed. The spearman collapsed onto the mattress with a laugh as Asugi then climbed on top of him and began kissing his neck. Pressing his teeth into the skin and drawling a groan from Shiro's throat, Asugi left numerous tiny marks onto his neck, Shiro would need to cover them up tomorrow, lest he wants the others to know they had fucked.

"Fuck," the spearman grunted, slipping his hands under Asugi's pants and groping his ass. He kneaded the round flesh, pressing and pulling at it as Asugi moaned his approval.

The ninja trailed his way down his lover's neck to a nipple and took the pink nub into his mouth. Shiro grunted louder than before, making a noise deep in his throat as Asugi swirled his tongue over it, noisily sucking away.

The ninja pulled away at Shiro's behest, or rather, when he felt a finger poke his hole. Grabbing his pants, Asugi pulled them off, taking off his briefs while he was it, Shiro's cock bobbing into view.

Feeling his own arousal spike at the sight, Asugi divested himself with haste, earning a laugh from Shiro. "See something you like?" hesaid, folding a hand behind his head as he pumped himself with the other.

"Oh, shut up," Asugi straddled the white-haired boy, leaning forward and kissing him as Shiro's hands went back to his ass. The two groaned as Asugi ground his cock against Shiro's, pre dripping and smearing across the two. Taking them into his hand, Asugi began to pump, and he grinned as Shiro moaned into their embrace.

"Like that?"

"Yeah… keep doing it."

Asugi smirked. "Well what about this?" The redhead crawled back until a hard cock was resting upon his face. "It's so big..." he said, taking in its scent. Taking the warmth in his hand, he dragged it across his face, smearing pre all over himself and making Shiro leak even more. Shiro throbbed in his hold, feeling his heart pulse through the cock he was holding

"Asugi," he breathed, hands bunching the sheets.

"Alright, alright, no more teasing."

Asugi trailed his tongue across Shiro's meat, lapping up the trail of dew as he went up to the tip. Sealing his lips around him, Asugi bobbed his head up and down Shiro's shaft, Deep-throating it without difficulty. He moaned around the cock in his throat, sending vibrations down and making Shiro toss his head back.

Asugi sped up, fully aware that Shiro was becoming more restless each passing seconds; he was gritting his teeth, hands digging into the mattress as he thrusted his hips forward. Asugi continued pleasuring him until he knew Shiro was going to last any longer, and pulled back just as Shiro was about to cum.

Denied his release, Shiro looked down, his face a mix of lust and anger. "You fucking tease, Asugi. Why did you stop?"

Asugi chuckled, sucking the cum that came out. "'Cause you wouldn't be as rough otherwise." He said, motioning to the vial of lube on the bedside drawer.

The two switched positions. Asugi laid prone, grabbing a pillow as Shiro stood over him dipping a finger in the vial.

His cheeks were pushed apart, and a slick warmth pressed against his hole. Asugi closed his eyes and relaxed, moaning as he felt himself being pushed apart. A second finger was added, and the boy moaned, cock pressing painfully against his stomach as Shiro spread them apart.

The bed creaked a little as Shiro positioned himself above him, grinning from ear to ear as his lubed up cock pressed just barely into him.

"Please..." Asugi moaned.

"Beg me for it."

Asugi didn't even offer any resistance. "Fuck me, Shiro. Fuck me until I can't stand straight. Cum deep in my ass and make my mind go blank."

Shiro's breath brushed against his neck. "Anything for you, 'sugi."

And then Shiro sank down into him, Asugi bit the pillow as his ass was filled with warm cock. His hips twitched, pushing back against him, needy for more.

Hissing at his tightness, Shiro began to roll his hips, pulling away until he was nearly out, then back in. "Fuck, your ass feels like it's swallowing me whole." He groaned, picking up the pace.

Soon, Shiro was fucking Asugi into the mattress, the two of them grunting their bliss as the white-haired boy's hips slammed into the redhead's ass, striking his prostate and making him cry out into his pillow.

"It's so good, don't stop!" Asugi moaned, his voice muffled.

"Not gonna last much longer..." Shiro grunted, leaning down and nibbling at the ninja's ear.

"Going to cum, fuck!"

Asugi screamed into the pillow, releasing himself onto the sheets and his stomach as his mind went blank. Seconds later Shiro reached his own climax, biting and sucking the redhead's neck as he finished deep inside him.

It took a while before either of them moved. Shiro reached for a towel, cleaning up the mess they made before linking an arm around Asugi's middle, holding him close.

"So, good enough for you?" Shiro said with a grin.

"You have no fucking idea, prince," was Asugi's answer as he ate some splooge off the towel.

While Asugi would have to find a way to cover his limp the next day, Shiro have to deal with the hickeys Asugi had left on his neck. Troubling, since he never wore a scarf.

_[ THE NEXT DAY ]_

Asugi entered the Mess Hall a bit later than he usually did. It was empty, save for Kiragi and Selkie, the former busy dozing off next to his half eaten breakfast, and the latter sleeping with her head nestled in his lap. Grabbing some food for himself, the took a seat adjacent to the archer.

With a (not so) gentle prod, Kiragi woke up, mumbling something before noticing his friend.

"Oh, hey Asugi," he said, fatigue evident in his voice.

"Trouble sleeping last night?" Asugi said with a smirk — he didn't have _any_ trouble sleeping last night, being plowed senseless made sure to that

Kiragi shrugged, "Not at all, it's just…" he sighed, "Selkie's way more playful and clingy these days." He motioned to the fox girl snoozing in his lap and ran a hand through her hair. "She's my best friend, I know… but she just… dragged me into so much stuff yesterday, all that playing with her just tuckered me out and then some." He answered with a yawn.

Asugi hummed, taking a bite out of his muffin. "Well, you know her, Kiragi, that's just how she is." he answered with a mouthful, "Plus, with that time of the year coming around, she's definitely going to drag you into a more… _exotic_ kind of playing…" he finished with a teasing smirk.

Kiragi turned beet red and looked the other way, the girl in his lap shifting a little as she mewled something. Finishing the last of his snack, Asugi stood up and left the Mess Hall, but just before he did, Kiragi spoke.

"Oh! Almost forgot, Asugi," Kiragi began, turning his head to look at his friend, "In case you haven't noticed, your limp's pretty obvious. I'm still half asleep and I still know what it means!" he said with a knowing grin.

Asugi froze completely, his face as red as his father's hair. If people could die of embarrassment, Asugi would have died twice that day.

Behind him, Kiragi yawned and returned to his slumber, resting a hand on Selkie's hair.

Despite the embarrassment today would bring, last night was still worth it.

* * *

Shiro's sparring session with his mother had gone well, having managed to beat her a few times.

"Well Shiro, if you keep at it, no doubt you'll best your father in no time!" Rinkah said with pride.

"Aw, thanks mom!" Shiro answered as Rinkah ruffled his hair.

"By the way Shiro," The Oni Savage said, "You should probably cover up those scars you got all over your body."

"What."

"Yeah, you got a few on your necks and on your chest, you've been with Asugi, haven't you?" She said, amused.

"Uh… what makes you think so?" Shiro asked, face redder than it could ever be.

"Well, You weren't exactly quiet, and the walls here are pretty thin." She answered, crossing her arms with a smirk.

Shiro tried to speak, but couldn't, mouth opening and closing dumbly.

"Aaaand I saw Nina a few hours ago, she had the _biggest_ grin on her face I've ever seen in my life."

Rinkah approached Shiro and gently hugged him, "Ah well, next time you're at it try to keep it down a bit would you? Some of us like a good night's sleep." She said before walking towards the bath house.

Shiro was left alone, beet red in the face.

Still, having fucked Asugi was still totally worth it.


End file.
